emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7216 (23rd June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot A worried Moira tells James that Adam and Victoria may have done a runner, while Cain knows he needs to act quickly. Bob panics when Brenda arrives home early, as he is determinedly keeping her and David apart. Rakesh lends Priya his laptop when she realises she's left hers at work. Rakesh plans a celebration, glad to think that Kirin is back on the right track. Robert continues to blackmail Cain with the photographs of him kissing Chrissie, leaving Cain ready to explode. Belle is struggling with a maths test and tells Joanie that she has now resigned herself to the fact she'll always be the one who killed her best friend. Joanie is shocked by her revelation. Moira asks Finn if he's heard from Victoria. Finn suggests not, but Cain's instincts tell him that Finn knows more than he's letting on. Priya asks for Kirin's help in finding a missing computer file she has deleted accidentally. Kirin directs her to the correct folder much to her relief, but Priya makes a shocking discovery - the faked DNA results. Carly is stressing over the shop opening but is distracted when she clocks a peeved Debbie. A horrified Priya is quick to confront Rakesh, unable to believe what he has done, making it clear exactly where she stands on the matter. She tells Rakesh that Kirin lied about the internship but was going to admit the truth himself and advises him to take some inspiration himself from that. When he refuses to come clean to Kirin, Priya tells him she's taking Amba and going back to Holdgate Farm. Debbie and Carly share alcohol in the garage. Joanie's words of encouragement get through to Belle as she tells her she doesn't have to go back to school to take her exams but can take a specialist course at college instead. Cain simmers when he finds Robert arguing with Moira in the pub. Bob is exasperated when everyone arrives for the shop launch but Carly is nowhere to be seen. A drunk Debbie and Carly discuss Ross in the garage. Bob is disappointed when Carly turns up drunk to the launch. With the help of Bob and David, Carly opens the shop under the new name 'Hope for the Best'. Cain controls his rage as Robert tells him he's losing patience. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and gents toilets *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Hope for the Best *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap site Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes